


Next Stop

by NMartin



Series: Doctor Mechanic [7]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, doctor mechanic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-05-23
Packaged: 2018-03-31 19:11:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3989464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NMartin/pseuds/NMartin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raven has been dating her girlfriend Clarke for a year. Exactly a year, since the morning of their first anniversary Clarke cheats on her. She doesn't tell Raven until that night, when they finally break up. In the bus ride back home, a stranger's words become the only comfort Raven can find.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Next Stop

**Author's Note:**

> The night of May 21st I was on the bus when I saw a girl crying, with her possible (ex)girlfriend sitting in the seat besides hers. I asked the girl if she was okay, handed her a handkerchief and got off the bus. That night, as soon as I got home, a story came to my mind.
> 
> This is a small teaser to see how my story would look in this kind of writing (two points of view instead of the usual one I guess?) but the next chapters will be written in my typical way of writing.
> 
> Enjoy!

Raven was sitting next to her girlfriend— _ex girlfriend,_ she corrected herself— on the back of the bus, tears running down her cheeks as she thought of the fact that the blonde girl had just broken up with her. She had fallen in love with her so fast, and they had dated for so long, and now she was telling her that she had cheated on her. Raven had known that she was losing her for a long time now, their relationship falling apart as weeks passed, and that this moment would come. But she trusted Clarke, so much that she thought that at least she would break up instead of cheating. Raven knew it from the moment they had met her that Clarke felt attracted to Lexa. But the other had never mentioned it, not trusting the girl enough to tell her about her problems or thoughts. She had never thought that the blonde would do _that_ _._ It hurt, it really did. Because she had thought that Clarke was different, that she would not hurt her.

But she did, so much that it would leave a scar that would not disappear for a long time.

Now they were in silence, Clarke looking away while Raven stared through the window, watching people walk home after a long day at work. It was late, which meant that everyone was going back home— just like they were after their failure of date. They had gone to the movies, and it had been there when Clarke had dropped the bomb. It had been a smart— and quite shitty— move, telling her right when she knew that she could not say anything or make a scene. So she had simply waited for a few minutes and then ran out of the cinema, crying. Clarke did not even follow her at first, it had been until she had spent ten minutes crying outside when she appeared again. She had not even apologized, not even once, and instead had blamed her for that. _‘You have not let me be myself with you’_ the girl had excused herself. _‘You wanted me to change.’_ She did not want Clarke to change, Raven would never want that. She just wanted her to be a decent person, and in response she had been called a prude, and a bitch.

She wanted to feel loved, to feel that Clarke cared about her. But she hadn’t felt like that in months, that had been the reality of their relationship. They were too different, and no matter how hard she tried to fix things, Clarke had given up. Raven could not trust her anymore, she simply couldn’t. The thing that mattered most to her when it came to relationships was loyalty, and Clarke had done what she knew would hurt the most. She would never forgive her that, no matter how much it hurt. A part of her was sure that even if it would take time, she’d forget her and be happy with someone else.

* * *

What she did not know was that that someone else was waiting in the next stop, phone in her hand and head rested against the pain of glass. Eyes closed, a tired sigh escaping her lips. It had been a long day at the hospital, the woman had just finished a shift that had lasted 48 hours straight, and she could barely keep her brown eyes open. She couldn’t wait to get home, take off her shoes and simply fall on the bed or couch and sleep for a whole week if necessary. The bus stopped, its doors opening for her to get in. The driver smiled at her and wished her a good night, with his usual ‘have a nice night, doc’. She smiled back at him like she did every time she finished her shifts at this hour, being a regular almost every sunday night.

Walking through the bus, she took a seat facing to the back, eyes falling shut as she rested her head on the glass and hugged her purse. She was so exhausted, there were no words to describe it. She opened her eyes slightly, not wanting to fall asleep yet, and observed the people on the bus. A middle aged woman, with dark skin and curly hair, held a sleeping baby in her arms; a teenage boy held his skateboard in his hand and waited for his stop while listening to loud music with his headphones; a girl sat looking through the window with some kind of sadness. The woman sighed and closed her eyes, but soon opened them again, her curiosity being stronger than her exhaustion.

* * *

Raven sighed. Clarke had just got off the bus, saying that she’d go pick up her mother at work instead of going all the way home with her. That was what Clarke used to do, give up before things were done. She always did that, in school, in relationships, even with her family. Raven knew her girlfriend— _ex girlfriend,_ she corrected herself once more— had a troubled relationship with the woman, but that whenever she needed someone she’d go shelter herself in her company. _At least she has a mother,_ she bitterly thought just before noticing the woman that looked at her with worry.

 _‘Are you alright?’_ the woman mouthed, making Raven sigh. _No I’m not,_ she thought as she nodded and turned her face to go back to staring through the window. She could sense the woman stare a few seconds more before turning her face. That’s when the girl looked at her, studying her profile and body. She was probably in her early forties, married, with kids. She seemed to be the perfect housewife, but her presence in the bus at that hour told Raven that she was also a woman who worked. The bags under her eyes made it obvious that whatever her work was, it was extremely exhausting. The woman turned her face, locking eyes with her, making Raven swallow hard before looking away again.

* * *

The girl was crying, the woman had realized. The shining tears ran down her cheeks slowly, as if they were wanting to not to be noticed. She looked down and opened her purse, looking for a handkerchief and waiting for the bus to stop at a traffic light before standing up and walking towards the teenager. “Here, take it.” she told her, making the girl turn. She was cute, with a dirty red jacket that gave her the ‘rebellious teenager’ outfit that all teenagers seemed to wear at least once in their lives.

“Thank you…” Raven muttered, taking it and then wiping away the tears. She thought that the woman would walk out of the bus, but as the doors closed she realized that the woman was still standing next to her seat. She looked so worried, as if she truly cared about that stranger of the bus. Raven sighed and shrugged. “I’ll be alright, you don’t need to worry about me ma’am… You don’t want to miss your stop.”

“It’s okay, it’s the last one. I live in Queens.”

“Oh, me too, ma’am.”

“What’s your name?”

“Raven.”

“It’s beautiful.”

“Thank you, ma’am.”

“Listen, I don’t know what has happened to you, if it’s some stupid boyfriend who has broken your heart or a tough day at school, but I just want you to know that it gets better.” she spoke, slowly moving her hand to put it on the girl’s shoulder. She waited for some response, ready to remove it if the girl did not want to be touched, but she got none. And so she kept talking. “It really does. No guy— or girl, thought I might add that option… actually, just person in general— and nothing like a test or a rough day at work is worth your tears. You just have to look forward, because thinking too much about it does no good. So wipe away those tears, get your iPod and listen to some happy music and try not to think about it. Okay?” Raven looked to her side at the woman and gave her a nod and unfolding the handkerchief to dry her eyes. “Goodnight, Raven.” the woman spoke before turning around and walking back to her seat. Sitting down, she flashed the girl a petite smile and closed her eyes, resting her head against the glass.

Comforted by the woman’s words, Raven stared at her for a while, noticing how she seemed to relax and be asleep. Biting down on her lip, she did as she had been told to do, taking out her music player— not one as fancy as the one the woman had mentioned, but that would do— and pressed play. “Goodnight, ma’am.” she whispered to herself.


End file.
